Compounds exhibiting excellent biocidal activity are well-known in the art. For example, pyrithione salts, such as zinc pyrithione, are known to provide excellent biocidal activity, including broad spectrum anti-bacterial and anti-fungal activity. There are many uses for these pyrithione biocides. By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,436 discloses the use of pyrithiones in metalworking fluids; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,770 discloses urethane shoe inserts having antimicrobial activity; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,061 discloses their use in paints.
Despite the excellent biocidal (particularly fungicidal) activity attributable to the pyrithione salts, these compounds do have drawbacks for certain applications, most notably poor ultraviolet ("uv") light stability. Accordingly, new compounds exhibiting excellent biocidal activity but also exhibiting enhanced uv light stability would be highly desired by the biocides manufacturing community.